


Neo-chiontachd Chloinne

by evilRevan



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, family mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilRevan/pseuds/evilRevan
Summary: Constantine had only ever held a newborn when he was so very young. Now? He held his cousin's daughter in his arms and couldn't bring himself to move. All he could think of was, don't drop the baby. Don't drop the baby. Thankfully he has Marionne and Catasach to help him.





	Neo-chiontachd Chloinne

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken some artistic license and used only scottish Gaelic for Catasach's native language. This is due to the fact that in-game, their language is a mix between three different languages and trying to actually pick it apart and use it as they did, is FAR more time intensive then I'd like for a fic. I did use google translate for this and did double check it so that it was actually what I had in mind, so if there are any errors please let me know.
> 
> So have a ship no one asked for but got anyway~

“Marionne. You are absolutely _mad._” Constantine stared at his cousin with wide, incredulous amber eyes as she walked towards him with a small bundle cradled in the crook of her arms.

__

__

Blue eyes softened at the young governor, flickering between the blonde practically shaking in place and the wiggling pile of blankets ever so carefully nestled in her arms. “You’ll do fine.” Marionne attempted to soothe his nerves before handing him the small bundle.

Just as expected Constantine stood ramrod straight. His eyes flickering with panic this time, looking into the mass forced upon him. A small chubby little face peeked out from beneath, cheeks and nose a bright pink in contrast to the infant’s slightly darker skin tone. Something the little one inherited from Marionne. 

There were just a few wispy strands of black hair on the top of the head. Barely anything at all. But it was all the proof he needed to realize: _this was his niece. _ His _cousin’s_ little _daughter. _

_He was holding his niece._

All of a sudden his body shook. His emotions sputtering between excitement and fear. 

Then he felt a firm hand press against his back. “_Bi socair, Minudhanem._” Catasach’s voice whispered from behind drawing the blonde’s attention away from the infant. Catasach’s large form stood beside him, his headdress removed exposing his long thick black hair braided with tiny beads and feathers which normally were concealed under the massive thing.

Constantine let out a nervous chuckle, “Right. Sure. Perfectly calm holding my cousin’s daughter. My niece.” His voice wavered ever so slightly.

“_Cha ghortaichthuan leanabh._” Catasach spoke confidently. So sure of Constantine and his unwillingness to harm Marionne’s child. Constantine still wasn’t so sure of himself. People he could deal with. Babies? They were so fragile. 

“Glad you are so calm about this fair cousin.” Constantine shot a pleading look in her direction, hoping the look in his eyes would be enough for her to spare him any further torment. Surprisingly her lips formed a pleasing smile. “I’ve known you since we were children, Constantine. You aren’t that clumsy.” There was a knowing look in her blue eyes. A secret kept between them from their youth.

When they were just children of seven and nine sneaking around the various rooms of the palace like wildcats. In was in one of the occupied rooms they found a bassinet with a small child soundly sleeping within a pile of blankets. He was the first to attempt to hold the baby, cooing and vibrating on the spot as the little one stared up at him with their big brown eyes.

Looking down he saw only a pair of stormy grey eyes curiously staring back at him. Everything felt so surreal to him.

A dark hand pushed on his forearm gently. “Here. Hold the_ leanabhup _a bit higher. She doesn’t have the strength to hold her head up. Even if she is shrouded in blankets.” Constantine followed Catasach’s instructions, allowing the Doneigada to push his arms up at an angle so the little one didn’t have to strain so much to look at him. Or if she were to puke, get it all over herself.

When the girl began to babble and wiggle her little hands in the air, her eyes now locked on Catasach, Constantine laughed. “Oh, I see! Her uncle isn’t interesting enough, am I now?” The blonde shot the Doneigada a very quick mischievous look before the healer was saddled with his cousin’s babe. 

Marionne laughed deeply at the sight of Catasach’s piercing yellow eyes pinning her cousin with a withering look. Sometimes her dear cousin loved to push his buttons. Sometimes Catasach relented and let him have his way. Other times the man could be quite, devious in getting back at him for his earlier antics.

With the child out of his hands, Constantine beamed at Catasach. “Oh! See! She likes you better than me.” The Doneigada sighed. “Pushing her off on me isn’t helping you, _Minudhanem._” Constantine huffed. “Of course it is! You are better at holding infants than I am. So yes, it is _helping_ me.”

“_Solas òir._” Catasach growled low, drawing Constantine’s full attention towards him. “Y-” His voice cut out just as Catasach’s mouth pressed firmly up against his, perfectly shutting him up.

Marionne watched as her cousin’s pale complexion shifted towards bright red. His cheeks flushing a brighter color than her newborn daughter’s. De Sardet let them have their fun, discreetly looking away from their heated kisses for a few minutes. But unfortunately, she did need her daughter back. 

Coughing loudly and clearly, she attempted to get their attention. “Gentlemen, as nice as it is to see you two so involved, I do need to retrieve my sweet little Lorraine before she’s smothered between the two of you.” Catasach gently placed her daughter in Constantine’s arms, sweetly encouraging him to move towards her with the girl in his arms. 

Constantine shook just as he did before. But with Catasach watching him carefully, he managed to hand off his little niece to her mother. 

“Now, you two need a little one to dote on.” Marionne sweetly suggested to her cousin, chuckling as the poor man nearly sputtered in place. “_Dear Cousin!_ I think you’ve done enough damage to me as it is!” He replied face screwed up to appear absolutely horrified by the idea. Marionne knew better.

Humming softly she merely winked at him before leaving them to discuss whatever it was they desired.

**Author's Note:**

> Bi Socair - be calm.
> 
> Cha ghortaichthuan leanabh - You will not hurt the baby.
> 
> leanabh - Baby
> 
> Solas òir - Golden light (Catasach’s pet name for Constantine)
> 
> Minudhanem - (actual in game word) One who shares your mind. Used for lovers


End file.
